You're Never Alone
by AlYeSe
Summary: 16 year old Percy Jackson Is abused by his step-father Gabe and bullied by Luke Castellan. What happens when Annabeth finds out. Will there be romance, drama, heartbreak? Read to find out! DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Piolt

**My New FanFiction one-shot I made for Percy and Annabeth in this story Gabe lives with Sally Jackson and Percy. Very fluffy. Tell me what you think in the reviews. PS: I might continue it based on what my readers want so click the review button and tell me what you want.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

Hello my name is Percy Jackson I'm 16 years old and have the most amazing mother and best-friend in the world! I live in the upper east side of Manhattan in a apartment with my mom and smelly Gabe. I sigh and stretch out over the bed and open an eye and look around at the clothes papers books and bandages all over my floor. Yes I said bandages I suppose I should tell you something else about me I'm abused, yes abused by my step-father Gabe. He treats me and my mother like trash. Sometimes I wish that Poseidon could just come back and live with me and my mom so Gabe would be out of our lives. I groaned and sat up I was wearing sweatpants with no shirt with a long visible scar running from my shoulder to my abdomen. I pushed my legs over the side of the bed and found a shirt and slipped it on. I quietly walk out of my room and pat down the hallway. I stop at the sound of talking in the kitchen I froze. I crept up and put my ear to the wall. I heard Gabe's voice and a girl voice but not my mothers.

"Gabe stop it that tickles" I hear the girl moan it's silent for a moment then hear Gabe speak

"You should get going before Sally and that no-good child wake up."

I felt like punching a wall he was cheating on my mother! Even if he was a jerk still he's cheating on her. I take a step back but step on some beer cans. I hear the moaning stop and I hear shuffling. Gabe steps out into the hallway and gave me a tobacco stained grin.

"Hello Percy why don't we have a chat." He said bringing his arm around me. I push it away he scowls at me and says. "You better not tell your mom kid or I will kill both of you." He grabs an empty liquor bottle and pushes me against the wall and hits the bottle above my head. The glass shatters around me giving me little nicks here and there but a huge chunk impales itself in my lower arm. I howl in pain I fall to the ground clutching my arm I see a lady with pure black hair and warm brown eyes stare at me. She bolts for the door and slams it on her way out. Gabe snarls at me and kneels in front of me and plucks the piece of glass out of my arm and quickly pulls it across my wrist. I wince and whimper in pain. He stands and gives me kick in the side. I groan as he walks back down the hall muttering stuff like 'no good-child' and 'he deserved it' finely I hear the door shut and get up and race to my room I open my closet and grabbed a pack of cotton bandages. I race to the bathroom and wash the cuts. I wrap the white cotton around my arm and went to sit on my bed. My arm hurt like there was no tomorrow. I cried silently and curled back up on my bed.

-Monday-

I walked through the doors of Goode high school. My name is Annabeth Chase I'm 16 years of age. I live with my Dad and step-mom with my 2 annoying brothers of mine Mathew and Bobby. I was I guess you would call it popular. I have no-need for popularity. I walk over to my best-friend Luke. He's talking to someone. I look over Luke's shoulder and see the one and only seaweedbrain. Luke has his arms on either side of him they haven't seen me yet. I try to act casual while listening to their conversation. I hear Luke say.

"So Jackson when will you get this through your thick skull that Annabeth has No interest hanging with a loser with you." The look on Percy face was heart-breaking he looked sad yet in pain. I notice that he has a bandage on his right wrist. Luke was squeezing it. I felt anger boil inside me. I wanted to punch Luke for saying that to him but I restrained myself.

"I know she doesn't." he says in a low voice then added "I'm too much of a monster to be around someone so pure." A tear slid down my cheek he thinks he's a monster. That's not true he's so sweet and misunderstood. I look back at Luke he's grinning like crazy he brings his other hand down and punches Percy in the gut. He double's over in pain. Luke bent down and whispered "You are a disgusting monster you're a little bit…" he never finished because I stormed over and yelled "You monster!" they look over at me Percy had a hurt expression on his face. Luke on the other hand looked terrified. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the locker. He yelped in surprise. I stared at him till I burned holes in his skin. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM HE IS NOT A MONSTER YOU'RE THE ONLY MONSTER HERE!" he looked surprised and hurt he simply pushed me off of him and said smoothly. "That freak cuts himself I don't want him to rub off on you." I gave him a icy cold stare and said lowly "If only you knew the truth." I turned and saw Percy jogging off down the hall. I tried to run after him but Luke grabbed my shoulder. I turned on him I swear I saw him gulp. I threw a punch at his face and heard a satisfying *crack*. We were attracting a large crowd I turned and ran after Percy.

-Percy-

A tear slid down my cheek Luke's right I am a freak, a monster, a no-good little freak. I slid down a pole and stared at the sky. Tears were freely falling down my face now. I heard foot-steps and pulled myself together. Small slender arms snaked around my waist. I turned my head and saw Annabeth resting her head on my shoulder. I saw tears on her cheeks. I turned and lifted her to where she was my lap. I heard he sniffle I looked down and saw her beautiful face. Her curly blond hair was in a perfect French braid down her back. Her eyes were shut hiding swimming pools of grey. She looked at me and smiled she opened her mouth and said.

"You're not a monster." Before crashing her lips into mine I pulled her closer and bit her lower lip which made her moan my name. I grinned in satisfaction. She pulled away and looked at me she smiled I smiled back grabbed my right wrist and looked down at it. She looked back up and said.

"Who did this to you? Gabe?" I nodded a tear slid down my cheek. She gave me a sad expression. "Why did he do this to you?" I recounted my story from the time I woke up till when I saw a another lady in my apartment. She nodded and said "How long has Luke been doing this?" I look at her and say "8 months." She gasps and buries her head in the crook of my neck. She sobs and chokes out "If I had known it would've stopped it." I sigh and say "If I had told you would've said I was lying, that would leave me all alone." She gives me a dazzling smile and says and said

"You'll never be alone." And brings her lips to mine.

**I hope** **you guys liked my one-shot. Leave a review telling me if I should make the one-shot into a story. Leave a review favorite and follow**

**With Love,**

** AlYeSe **


	2. Run

**Big Surprise Guys I'm making You're Never Alone into a story! Well yea so I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Without further do I give you chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ANYTHING!**

Chapter 2:

Percy's POV

I sat on the school steps kissing the most amazing girl ever. Then I thought _wait I'm a monster why would she like me? Kissing a guy like me she just playing me. She even told me she had a crush on him. Then why was she kissing me? I don't deserve her she's to pure I need to stop this. _But I couldn't bring myself to and if she didn't like it she wouldn't be kissing me back. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss she bit my lower lip making me moan. I swear she smirked into the kiss she broke the kiss. She looked at me.

"I love you seaweedbrain."

"I … I can't" her smiled dropped I immediately regretted it "But I do love it's just complicated."

"How so Perce?" she gave me a worried look "I'm a monster and you're so so … Pure" she looked ready to cry she looked back up at me the said "What Luke said isn't true Percy if I thought it was I wouldn't be here." She said she gave me a small smile "You're not here to play me?" I asked confused "I thought you liked Luke." She bowed her head "How could I like him anymore even if I did it was just a crush Perce I love you I realize that now honest" I thought for a minute she loved me. But why? There are so many other boys she could crush on why me? "Why me why do you Love me Annabeth?" she looked at me a smile on her face "Well for starters you're way nicer than Luke apparently your sweet, funny, kind, loyal and a pretty darn cute." I smirked "Oh I don't know about cute maybe smoking hot or even sexy" she stood and held her hand out to me. I took it we stared into each other's eyes sea-green and gray. "That's the Percy I know." She pecked my lips "Are we a … thing now?" she looked at me happiness beaming off her. "If you want to seaweedbrain" "Hmmm let me think abo… " I never finished before smashing my lips onto hers. I pushed her to the wall I bit her lower lip she moaned. Her fingers rode through my hair my hands resting on her waist. It felt so right our lips molded together perfectly kinda cliché but it was so true. I heard a gasp we broke apart I turned Calypso was standing there with Drew, Luke and Ethan flanking her. Her mouth was in a wide O Drew was fuming Luke didn't look to much better Ethan's face was a reflection of pure hatred. "What the …" Luke started "Why are you kissing this freak Annabeth?" asked Ethan she gave me a evil smirk and said in a sing song voice "Pretty simple I. Love. Him." Calypso's jaw hit the ground. Luke stormed forward and grabbed me by my shirt collar and pushed me to the wall I heard a *CRACK* I felt something warm and sticky run down my head I glared at Luke he only smirked. "Why are you kissing my girl huh Jackson?" I gave him a goofy grin "Oh what she said it's pretty simple I. Love. Her." He pushed me harder against the wall "You don't deserve her!" I tried not to say I know I'm a hideous monster but just worked up some bloody saliva and spit it in his face. He let go of me trying to get it out of his eyes I ran over to Annabeth. I grabbed her hand and darted off school property.

-Calypso's-

I CANT BELIEVE IT! He's going out with a blonde nerd she's not even pretty! That should be me holding his hand. I looked over to Luke he stormed after Percy Ethan on Luke's heels. I looked over to Drew she had a look of disgust on her face I snapped "Why is he kissing a nerd? I'm a way better kisser!" drew looked over to me "At least it wasn't Nico kissing that emo Girl Talia … Thalie?" "Thalia" I supplied "Yeah" I stormed into the school Drew close behind. I saw Nico and Thalia down the hall. I sprinted over and grabbed Thalia's shoulder she whirled and brought her hand down on my wrist. Once she realized it was me she stumbled out "Sorry Cay" I rubbed my wrist and looked up at her "It's ok hey look Luke is Chasing Percy and Annie-Beth around the school." She looked puzzled "Why would he be chasing Annabeth?" "Because Luke caught them kissing" Drew blurted Nico had a scowl on his face "Why would Annabeth kiss him?" drew giggled "Because they're in love." Thalia slapped Nico's head "OW! Thals what the …" "What do you have against Percy he's a nice guy?" he gave her a cold stare "Because he cut's himself duh!" "That's no reason to hate him." "Yeah it is!" "You've have been listening to Luke for too long!" she stormed off "What Thalia!" he started to run but Drew grabbed his wrist "She's Not Worth it Niki" she said batting her eyelashes. He wriggled out of her grasp and stormed off after Thalia.

-Annabeth-

I panted as Percy hauled me around the corner. I stared at the gash on the back of his head it looks awful blood is using out of it nonstop it's caked into his hair, I can also see where the skinned opened up. I look up to his face he ghostly pale sweat was rolling down his face. We have been running for 30 minutes I was sweating buckets and I had and awful cramp in my side.

"You can't get away from me Jackson." Luke Yelled

I looked back and saw Luke only 5ft behind us. He reached out trying to grab my wrist. "Go faster Perce, Faster!" he speeds up but unfortunately Luke was a good runner. I felt something grab my wrist and yank me free of Percy's grasp. I yelped Percy turned and ran for me Luke slammed me to the ground with such force my vision darkened. I saw Percy drop kick Luke he fell straight onto his a … I mean butt. Luke grabbed Percy's leg and pulls him to the ground. Luke grabbed his arm and twists it and brings his hand down on his arm joint (Elbow) I hear a bone breaking *CRACK* (duh). Percy howls in pain and drops to the ground. Luke hops up and saunters over to me. He slowly picks me up and pins me against the wall. He stares into my eyes and brings his lips to mine. I try to push him back but he has his arms wrapped around me so tight. He Pulls my legs up to his waist but I yank them free and pushed Luke back so hard he falls to the ground but he hops right back up and continues kissing me. He pulls my shirt off. I yelp and struggle to push him off me. Suddenly he's yanked off me I fall and hear yet another crack and a yell of pain but its mine. My vision blurs the last thing I saw was Percy beating Luke's But.


	3. Prove it

**Well uh Hi Guys so yea sorry about not updating recently but you know school, chores, and life. S yea but here I am giving you another chapter and PLEASE No crazy Inappropriate suggestions please. I will but most likely not use any of them. So yea I'll update Percabeth at Goode and Your Never Alone once a month each. Hey and could yawl give me suggestions for the next chapters? And also maybe new story ideas anyway so enough of ugly bold lettering her is your precious story.**

**Oh and for now on I'm not switching POV **

Percy POV

After I beat the crap out of Luke I looked over and saw Annabeth lying motionless on the ground her shirt laying a few feet away from her. I shuddered he had be so close to doing _that_ to her. I ran over to her and saw something sticky on the back of her head _blood_ I freaked I tore a strip of my shirt away and wrap it around her head. I whipped out my phone and called a ambulance, my mom, and Annabeth's dad who I'm pretty sure would beat me to a pulp later. I saw movement to out of the corner of my eye I turn to see Luke limping over to me he had pulled out a pocket knife and was twirling it between his finger but his gaze never left mine. I rose and put me between him and Annabeth. He smirked and strolled forward.

"You know Jackson you might not be half bad but …" he trailed off then continued "But I can't let Annabeth fall in love with you." He lunged at me throwing a punch at my face I ducked and grabbed his leg so he tripped and hit his head on a wall. _Ouch _that is gonna leave a mark. He hit the ground face first then rolled away and kicked me in the face ,the bottom of his shoe connected with my nose *CRUNCH* I howled in pain and fell to the ground. Luke grinned then kicked my ribs I winced. He knelt beside me holding his knife with one hand while holding my chin in the other.

"Any last words Jackson?"

"Yea" I grinned "Hope you rot your life away in a jail cell" he froze and looked behind him to see 4 cops pointing their already loaded guns at him "Sir drop the weapon and put your hands on your head!" one said he began to raise his hands to his head grinning "Sir! Drop the knife! Now!"

"Fat chance" he cackled and brought the knife down on my stomach. My vision tunneled I heard guns fire. I saw Luke barrel into the trees and disappear 2 cops perusing him paramedics rushed over. One knelt by me and lifted me onto a stretcher I looked over and saw a couple of men kneeling beside Annabeth. _Please_ I thought _let her survive _I was lifted into a ambulance nurses hustling around and hooking wires to me.

"Were losing him!" a lady said

Then my vision went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I awoke to small beeps here and there. I heard some shuffling around the room I open my eyes ever so slightly I'm in a tiny room with white walls and beeping machines. I see my mom sitting in the corner with smelly Gabe standing out in the hall talking to the lady I saw earlier today.

"Hey" I croak

"Percy!" my mom yells she runs over to me and breaks down in tears

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I-I-we thought you were dead then y-you went into a coma I-"she breaks down again

"I was in a coma?" I ask in disbelieve

"Yes for 1 month" she said in a small voice

"Is Annabeth-"

"Yes she is she's fine she wouldn't leave you until the nurses ordered the security guards to pull her out of the hospital" she gave a small laugh at that "She came here every day after school stayed her until her dad was yelling so loud over the phone I thought you would wake up she should be here soon you get some rest while I talk to the nurse." With that she strolled out of the room

A few tests later I was exhausted.

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon and Annabeth should be here soon we thought of surprising her which I agreed to because I thought it would be cute.

2:30 I someone opened, my mom she gave me a wink and went to sit sadly in the corner. I closed my eyes and heard the door open yet again and heard a 'hey Mrs. Jackson'. I heard a chair being moved around then silence. I felt a hand in mine I decided to spring the surprise. I squeeze her hand I hear a gasp. "Mrs. Jackson h-he just squeezed my hand!"

"Annabeth sweetie h-he's in coma how could he do that" I have to admit that my mom was a fantastic actor

"I must have imagined that" she said in a low hollow voice. I felt pressure being applied to the right side of the bed and a pair of soft lips on my cheek. I turned my head quickly and captured he lips in mine. I heard a giggle that was most likely my mom and a small gasp that was Annabeth. I broke apart and gave her a smile.

"Oh my gods seaweedbrain!" she screamed she gave me a hug

"Hey Wisegirl" I say softly her body starts to shake "Hey what's wrong?" I ask

"I-I just cant believe your awake!"

"Yeah well I've been awake for about 4-5 hours now" I say

"4 hours and you didn't tell me!" she screamed

I explain my mom's idea to surprise her. In the end she admitted it was a really good surprise. We sat a talked for about1 hr. there was knock on the door.

"Come in" I yell at that 4 bodies scramble into the room. Thalia, Nico, Calypso, and Drew dashed to my side Nico and Thalia came to my right side beside Annabeth and instantly said "Oh my gosh are you ok?!"

"Um yea I'm awake so I should be fine" I say scratching my head

"I'm gonna go talk to the nurses" my mom hollered as she closed the door

"Oh Perce we all thought you were dead!" Caly yelled

"Um sorry" I say sheepishly. She tackles me with a hug I wince a s pressure is applied to my stomach. Annabeth must have noticed because she yanked Calypso off me

"What's your problem blonde?!" she screeches

"You we're hurting him!" she yells back

"Well if I was wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know he didn't then but I could see his face and it looked like he was in pain!" she looks over at me "Weren't you Percy" I nod my head

"Oh! I'm sorry Percy you should have told me." She says quietly

"Sorry" was all I said

"Lets give them some space!" Drew says and grabs Thalia by her neck and Nico by the hand and drags them out the door "Annabeth that means you too" Drew yells over her shoulder

"No I'm staying with Percy!" she yells back

"Fine" she huffs and closes the door

"So Percy when are you getting out of the hospital?" Calypso asks

"Tomorrow I think" I say uncertainly "Oh and Annabeth I forgot to ask was Luke um… ever caught?" I add softly so only she can here. I look over at here face it's a white as paper "No" she whispers "No he killed a police and stabbed the other in the leg… he got away"

"It's ok I won't let him hurt you." I say

"Key word 'You' don't you mean us?" she says

"No" I say "I meant you"

"But Percy look what happened to you! You went into a coma and almost died because you were protecting me!" she starts to cry. I pull her down into my arms "Annabeth I chose to protect you because I love you" I say and kiss her forehead "I know you do and I love you too" she says. She kisses my cheek and I swear I hear a growl coming from Calypso _hmmm_.

"Percy!" Calypso says in a singsong voice "I didn't know someone as cute as you could love an ugly old hag such as her" she says jabbing her finger at Annabeth

"You didn't just call me uh-"

"Ugly old hag" she says certainly "Yes I did blonde"

"NO one calls Annabeth Blonde!" I yell "She is smarter then you will ever be!" I add

"Oh please" she huffs "Anyways Percy I was going to ask if you would go out with me"

"I would-"but I was cut off by her squealing "Oh I knew you didn't love that blonde!" she leaps on me and kisses me square on the mouth. She kisses me roughly and passionately. I push her off

"What the heck is your problem Caly?!" I yell at her

"You said you would" she says

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say 'I would never go out with you because I don't love you!" she flinches back at my voice and gives me a hurt face which I knew was fake.

"Fine" she huffs

"Anna-" I look around the room and see a flash of gold hair go through the door then vanish "Annabeth come back!"

"She doesn't love you Percy face it!"

"You" I say "Get out of my room now!"

"Ok, but you'll be begging for me soon enough" then she was gone

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

I limped out of the hospital doors and over to my mom's car. I haven't seen Annabeth since yesterday I've tried calling her 20 times! I mean really it shouldn't take that long. I told my mom to drop me off at Annabeth's house so I could talk to her. My mom gave me a small smile and nodded her head. On the ride over I kept thinking _what if Luke found her and is trying t-to do __**that**_ _to her right now?!_ Or she thinks I don't love her when she saw that dirty slut Calypso kiss me for about 5 seconds. Anyways I pushed that worm off me and told her off. We pulled up in front of her house. I opened the car door and stepped out. I closed the door behind me and told my mom not to wait up for me. I hobbled over to the door and knocked I heard a muffled 'someone's at the door!' sound of shuffling then the door opened revealing Mr. Chase.

"Hello Percy!" he said in a cheery voice

"Hello Mr. Chase is Annabeth here?" I ask

"Yes she's in her room got the door locked and everything do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I dunno sir may I check?" he nodded his head and gestured for me to come inside. I stepped in and jogged up the stairs to her room. I knock and hear a hoarse 'what do you want'.

"Annabeth its Percy, may I come in?" I ask suddenly the door opens and reveals a much disheveled looking Annabeth. Her eyes are puffy and red her hair is sticking up in every direction possible.

"What do you want?" she growls

"Are you ok?"

"Why do you care? You should be sucking Calypso's face off right now." She says coldly but very sadly

"Why would you think I would want to suck her make-up invested face off? That's sick you're my girlfriend not her!"

"Oh I never thought you were the playboy kind of guy." She says and saunters off to her bed.

I walk into her room closing the door behind me "What do you mean playboy type you were my first and only girlfriend." I yell

"Oh really then why did you say you would go out with Calypso?" she counters

"I would never do that! She never let me finish my answer which was a definite no!"

"oh so you kissing her was a no?" she retorted

"First off no, and second she kissed me I dint kiss her, I called her names and told her off, and third and isn't saving you from being raped enough to prove I love you?!" I practically yell in her face

"No" she whispers "But this might-"she kisses me so soft and sweetly she tangles her hands into my hair grabbing them by the handfuls. I put my hands on her back making them go up and down her back. She moans I smile and continue to do so. She sucks softly on my bottom lips which makes me moan in pleasure. She slides her hands up my shirt and resting them on my back. I break the kiss and look at her.

"So have come to a understanding?" I ask softly resting my forehead on hers

"Yes, I'm sorry for accusing you of being so low down as to be a playboy"

"I won't forgive you until you kiss me" I say trying to play it smooth

"Alright I suppose I can spare a few minutes" then she drags me to her bed and pushes me down and puts herself on top of me kissing me in a hungry and rough way but I didn't care. This went on for about a hour we were pretty much stripping each other she was shirtless and so was I we were both working our way down until we heard.

"What the crap are you two doing?!"

**I am proud of myself I got 2,287 words onto this chapter. So I'm gonna put up a pole on my profile to see what couples I should do and a couple minor stuff like 'should Calypso break Percy and Annabeth up?' or should 'Bianca try to attempt to murder Annabeth again?' (CRAZY PSHYCO) and a mystery one which should involve my profile. So that's all for now please feel free to leave a review telling me what you would want to see in the stories if you don't want your ideas to be stolen PM me that's all for now**

**Love,**

**AlYeSe**


End file.
